in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Video Game characters I HATE!
You have all known me for long enough to know that I have many, many enemies in my life that make my video game hobby all the more insufferable. The folks that haunt my very dreams, the monsters whose voices echo in my mind for eternity. Here are my most hated adversaries in video games. Get ready to meet the rogue's gallery. Inklings WHAT?! But CITRON, you say, you love Inklings! And that is true, right Jenny? '''Jenny: '''You bet, CITRON! But these little guys can become my worst enemies! It boils down to the opposing players- sometimes, they are pushovers, and my three years of experience starts to show (I have played the series since day one), but other times, they can completely own me. I guess that depends on my own input, and my teammates too, but sometimes, I feel like I cannot step out of my spawn point without being splatted in seconds! UGH- WOOMY! These- ladies Well, Cuphead and his pal Mugman- they like to ruin my life. I could easily put all the bosses from Cuphead on this list, I despise them all and the scars they left me. But for some puzzling reason, it seems like the female bosses, especially, just love to hand me thousands of deaths. Each of them seems more challenging than the last! But none of them are easy-none of them. These are theladies you do ''not ''wanna date. Hilda Berg.png|"I ruined the first world for CITRON. He was barely a star." Baroness Von Bon Bon.png|"His defeats were sweet to me, but sure left a sour taste in his mouth!" Honeybottoms.png|"That will teach him not to watch Bee Movie." Sally.png|"I made a new play! It's called 'Making CITRON Cry!'" Cala Maria.png|"He hated me so much, he made me a character! I knew he loved me..." The Devil The Devil- The Devil- The Devil...... Hoooo boy. Prince (Clash Royale) Jeez, these guys are FREAKING ANNOYING! These fools are fast, have decent health, and do tons of damage, especially with their charge. They can easily destroy a tower on their own, and whenever I put something down to counter it, like a Skeleton Army, my opponet use a Wizard, Witch, Baby Dragon, or worst of all, Arrows of Zap! I cannot tell you how many matches I have lost because of this horse-riding pest. Toad Every time I see these guys, they bother me. I don't know why. Maybe it's their stupid apperance. Maybe it's their obnoxious voice. Maybe it's because they always beat me in Mario Kart. Or maybe it's because of Super Mario Bros. You know what they did then- any gamer does. Daisy..... My gosh, this blog is going to kill me! Jelo, I commend you for roleplaying as Daisy- because I don't even know how anyone could tolerate this loud, insufferable, obnoxious princess! This Mario Kart-cheating, annoying little scoundrel seems to be everywhere I go, and by golly, I cannot stand her! Her loud, squealy voice that never shuts up, the fact the Nintendo seems to know that I hate her, and makes her show up everywhere, and always pounds me, and the fact that she is somehow magically important to the Mario series. What an awful character in an otherwise fantastic cast the Mario series is known for! FEED THIS ABOMINATION TO GALAXIMUS! And speaking of which..... Galaximus (?) We end this list with the Miss. Universe of the IaLR baddies, the ginormous goddess with a hunger for destruction and domination that can never be statisfied. But CITRON- she is not from a video game! Why is she here? Because I feel, deep down, that this master of evil is behind all my ills in gaming- she controls the Inklings, she controls the villains, she controls other players, and she controls, likewise, my life as if I'm her playtoy. Maybe I sound crazy- maybe this list has drove me insane, leading to my belief of this. But the way things are going- it would no surprise me. Please- watch out. Save yourselves- before she gets you.... Category:Blog posts